koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
List of KNS Weapons and Powers
On the list of powers and weapons, they are as follows: Crests; Crystals; Elements of Harmony *Courage-Tai; Snake; Sunset Shimmer *Friendship-Matt; Delete; Firefly *Love-Sora (F); Sailor Solaris; Cadence *Knowledge-Izzy; Greasy; Princess Sparkle *Sincerity-Mimi; Sailor Cyberspace; Surprise *Reliability-Joe; Swiper; Wind Whistler *Hope-TK; Psycho; ??? *Light-Kari; Sarah; ??? *Miracles-Davis; Sora (M); Morning Glory *Confidence-Yolei; Ryoko; Twilight Pegasus *Trust-Cody; Maximus IQ; Buttons *Kindness-Ken; Sir Emblem; Fluttershy *Destiny-Ryo; Sailor Moon; Princess Tiffany *Purity-Jeri; Tails; ??? *Power-Jack Spicer; Sailor Steel Rat; ??? *Wisdom-Kid Zelda; Nemesis AS; ??? *Darkness-???; Riku; ??? *Twilight-???; Sailor Mars; ??? *Caring-???; Sailor Jurai; Minty *Mercy-???; Sailor Digiworld; Rosedust *Magic-???; Mordecai; Twilight Sparkle *Honesty-???; Lea; Applejack *Generosity-???; Frankie; Rarity *Loyalty-???; Rigby; Rainbow Dash *Laughter-???; Sailor Mobius; Pinkie Pie *Solar-???; Princess Morbucks; Princess Celestia *Lunar-???; Vultureman; Princess Luna *Redemption-???; Sailor Saturn; Lightning Dust *Faith-???; Sailor Pluto; Trixie Lulamoon *UPDATE: Justice-???; ???; ??? *UPDATE: Determination-Frisk; ???; ??? (More to Come) Digiarmor *Courage-Davis *Friendship-Davis *Love-Yolei *Knowledge-Cody *Sincerity-Yolei *Reliability-Cody *Hope-TK *Light-Kari *Miracles-Davis *Kindness-Ken *Destiny-Willis Keyblade Jogress (Drive Form) Partners: Main: Wisdom: Valor *Courage-Snake, Kent, & Ash *Friendship-Delete, Danny Phantom, & Grievous *Love-Sailor Solaris, Sailor Lynxia, & Sailor Toyland *Knowledge-Greasy, Shadow, & Digit *Sincerity-Sailor Cyberspace, Sailor Phantom Planet, & Sailor Star Rocker *Reliability-Swiper, Mickey, & Hiram *Hope-Psycho, Batula, & Nack *Light-Sarah, Sailor Jupiter, & Rouge *Miracles-Sora, Donald, & Goofy *Confidence-Ryoko, Ayeka, & Sailor Irk *Trust-Maximus IQ, Duckula, & Plucky *Kindness-Sir Emblem, Daffy, & Porky *Destiny-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, & Sailor Venus *Purity-Tails, Sonic, & Knuckles *Power-Sailor Steel Rat, Ember, & Shego *Wisdom-Nemesis AS, Peach, & Dawn *Darkness-Riku, William LaBouche, & Trilby *Twilight-Sailor Mars, Trixie Tang, & Leela *Caring-Sailor Jurai, Kairi, & Misty *Mercy-Sailor Digiworld, Sailor Star Lover, & Sailor Cluster Prime UPCOMING: *Magic-Mordecai, Numbah 2, & Sam *Honesty-Lea, Shadow, & Silver *Generosity-Frankie, Dawn, & May *Loyalty-Rigby, Stitch, & Max *Laughter-Sailor Mobius, Marine, & Amy Rose *Solar-Princess Morbucks, Zelda, & Ling Ling *Lunar-Vultureman, Link, & Minimus *Redemption-Sailor Saturn, Lust, & Cree Lincoln *Faith-Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, & Sailor Uranus *UPDATE: Justice-??? *UPDATE: Determination-??? (More to Come) Keyblades *Sailor Moon-Moon Purity *Sailor Mercury-Mercury Storm *Sailor Mars-Mars Ember *Sailor Jupiter-Jupiter Bolt *Sailor Venus-Venus Heart *Snake-Off-World's Redemption *Delete-Cyber Blaster *Atomic Betty-Guardian's Galaxy *Sailor Solaris-Solaris Eclipse *Sora-Kingdom Key *Mickey-Kingdom Key-D *Roxas-Oathkeeper *Xion-Oblivion *Greasy-??? *Swiper-??? *Nemesis AS-??? *Maximus IQ-??? *Sailor Digiworld-Digiworld Knight *Sailor Jurai-Jurai Blossom *Riku-Way of Dawn *Tails-??? *Psycho-Toys of Power *Sarah-??? *Ryoko-??? *Sailor Steel Rat-??? *Sir Emblem-??? *Jack Spicer-??? *Rika-??? *Kairi-Destiny's Embrace *Gwen (TDI)-??? *Izzy-??? *Owen-??? *Cody (TDI)-??? *Beth-??? *Aang-??? *Katara-??? *Sokka-??? *Toph-??? *Tsukasa-??? *Subaru-??? *Jaden-??? *Curser-??? *Hyper-??? *Gothika-??? *Minnie-Starseeker *Tuxedo Mask-??? *Jake Long-??? *Misty-??? UPCOMING: *Mordecai-Flights of Justice *Rigby-Retro Gamer *Sailor Uranus-Uranus Blade *Sailor Neptune-Neptune Reflection *Sailor Pluto-Pluto Chronos *Sailor Saturn-Saturn Scythe *Sailor Mini Moon-Moon Sugar *Lea-Unknown *Frankie-??? *Sailor Mobius-??? *Princess Morbucks-??? *Vultureman-??? (More to Come) Dragonball Dragons: Soul; Body; Mind *Dragon: Mushu; Shenron; Shendu *1 Star: Ridley; Syn; Smaug *2 Star: Red Eyes Black Dragon; Haze; Fin Fang Foom *3 Star: Charizard; Eis; Bryagh *4 Star: Elliot; Nuova; Drago *5 Star: Toothless; Rage; Jabberwocky *6 Star: Blue Eyes White Dragon; Oceanus; Malefor *7 Star: Spike; Naturon; Oryctolagus Digivice Powered Time Gates: Types *Blue Gate: Normal Time Travel *Red Gate: Changable Time Travel *Purple Gate: Unchangable Time Travel *Green Gate: Videoland/Digital World Travel *Black Gate: Dark Timeline Travel *White Gate: Alternate Dimension Travel *Yellow Gate: Alternate Timeline Travel *Pink Gate: Non-Interactive/Invisible While in Time Travel *Gray Gate: Within the Mind Travel *Rainbow Gate: Equestria Travel KNS Hyrule Triforce Sages *Fire-??? *Water-??? *Forest-??? *Light-??? *Shadow-??? *Spirit-??? *Time-Zelda *???-??? KNS Solaris/Lorule Triforce (Crystal) Sages *Fire-Crane Game Joe/Gensen aka Game Machine Man *Water-Greg/Bunbo *Forest-Rhett Butler/Bakene *Light-Priest/Boxy *Shadow-Reika/Rikoukeidar *Spirit-Yumemi Yumeno/Binah *Time-Grandpa Hino/Jiji (formerly; deceased), Julayla (More to Come) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi